Praeludium
by Mad-from-Madland
Summary: OS.Songfic.HPDM "Quelques notes apposées au fond de son cœur, quelque notes qui ravivaient la peine jamais éteinte." Un concert à la gloire de ceux qu'il déteste, mais devant son piano et le morceau de sa jeunesse, Draco n'a jamais oublié.


**_Nervous Breakdown_. Faudrait arrêter de se prendre pour une Malfoy des fois. Mais ça fait trop mal et aujourd'hui je peux pas. The show must go on dit-on ?**

**Probablement. Je suis désolée mais pour le moment, la jolie fiction qui marche bien, jpeux plus, jpeux pas, faut d'abord recoller les miettes. **

**Dieu seul sait à quel point je ne devrais pas poster cet OS, j'ai même pas finis mon boulot pour l'école et demain j'ai des tonnes de trucs qui m'attendent, et je vais me planter c'est inexorable, mais j'men fout.**

**Je voulais pouvoir vous envoler un petit peu avec moi, parce que j'ai peur d'être toute seule dans ma petite barque qui tangue et qui se noie. M'en voulez pas. Je crois que je mourrais amère et folle. Mais ce soir j'men fout. Vraiment.**

**C'est donc une song fic, et j'ai changé un peu les paroles à la fin, mais la chansons c'est:** **"**_Sur un prélude de Bach_**" par Maurane. Les paroles restent très importantes.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez quand même, même si vous devez m'en vouloir franchement. **

**Jvous aime (on le dit jamais assez).**

**Mad**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Praeludium**

**Mauranne : "Sur un prélude de Bach"**

Ils étaient tous là, cintrés dans leurs beaux costards noirs, imposants dans leurs robes hors de prix, les riches, les plus riches et ceux qui feignaient de l'être. Ils étaient tous là, mangemorts et meurtriers mêlés aux soi-disant sauveurs de la république sorcière et il flottait dans l'air un odeur de paix factice qui s'apparentait plus à celle du sang. Ils étaient tous là, battant des mains à un rythme régulier, quelques sourires de contentement remontant en petit coin sur leurs visages blafards.

Draco réajusta ses manchettes les yeux dans le vague. La tension créait en lui des petits spasmes de trac qu'il tenta d'oublier. Son coeur battait fort.

Les applaudissement cessèrent soudain. Mâchoires serrées, comprimé dans son corset et étouffé par son nœud papillon, il avança jusqu'au piano d'une démarche droite et fière.

Ce qu'ils aimaient chez le fils Malfoy c'était sa classe, son élégance, sa rectitude. Contrairement à son père un peu extravagant et à sa mère trop sensible, ici, rien ne dépassait. À la fois simple et mesuré, il ressemblait à son art. Une bien fade harmonie.

Draco prit place sur le petit tabouret et inspira profondément.

Ce soir, il finirait par un prélude de Bach, chose qu'il avait annoncé comme étant un hommage à sa mère, magifnique Narcissa Malfoy. Le concert ayant été sublime, ce dernier morceau, peut-être un peu simple et enfantin, lui aurait certainement fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Narcissa et son sens du dramatique.

Il ouvrit la partition, effleurant le papier jaunis.

Ce n'était pourtant pas à elle qu'il pensait. Il était à mille lieues de penser à Narcissa Malfoy et ses larmes facile, ou au parterre de petits bourgeois qui bavaient à ses pieds. Il ne songeait même pas à la grand Aristocratie Sorcière qui savourait son talent de pianiste comme une énième cuillerée de caviar. Et encore moins pensait-il à un certain roi des Serpents qui veillait, confortablement installé dans sa petite loge de velours rouge bordées de perles d'or.

Un paradoxe coloré amusant. Mais Draco n'avait plus envie de rire.

Il jeta à ses partitions un regard absent et posa ses mains sur le clavier.

Mais il ne ressentait rien. Le marbre froid avait cessé depuis longtemps de lui parler.

Il ne vibrait plus, il ne craignait plus, il ne vivait plus. Il était vide, terriblement et complètement vide.

Juste une ombre projetée sur le grand Steinway blanc.

Il commença à jouer sans s'en rendre compte. Il sentit à peine ses mains voler d'elles-mêmes, mécaniquement, bondir de touches en touches. Il sentait le rythme battre au fond de son corps comme une horloge morbide. Trois ans qu'il n'avait pas rejoué ce morceau. Trois ans, une seconde au fond. Juste le temps d'avoir vingt ans.

Trois ans qui avaient sonné comme le tic-tac d'un métronome : une broutille, ridicule et illusoire.

Pourtant, quelque chose avait compté, il y avait trois dans de cela. Quelques chose qui coulait en lui comme une blessure ouverte.

Dix-sept ans de vie vinrent doucement se ficher dans la chair encore tendre de sa gorge, vinrent déchirer le tissu rapiécé de sa mémoire.

_Lorsque j'entends ce prélude de Bach  
Par Glen Gould, ma raison s'envole  
Vers le port du Havre et les baraques  
Et les cargos lourds que l'on rafistole  
Et les torchères, les grues patraques  
Les citernes de gasoil_

Sa jeunesse, un éclair. Et quelques notes apposées au fond de son cœur, quelque notes qui ravivaient la peine jamais éteinte. Le port du Havre se découpant dans un ciel orange.

Mon dieu ils avaient tellement pensé pouvoir y échapper. Ils y avaient crus.

Des murmures appréciateurs se firent entendre et Lucius se redressa dans son siège embrassant la foule d'un regard hautain. Il sentait dans sa nuque le regard vermeille de son maître apposer sa marque brûlante, les paupières diaphane se plisser. Narcissa murmura quelques mots enthousiastes.

Mais sur la scène, l'héritier de les entendit pas. L'héritier n'entendait plus rien.

_Toi qui courais dans les flaques  
Moi et ma tête à claques  
Moi qui te croyais ma chose, ma bestiole  
Moi je n'étais qu'un pot de colle_

L'héritier, magnifique dans son costume ourlé de gloire, dans sa sagesse et sa technique, sa rigidité et sa concentration, victorieux à travers chacun de ses gestes qui ne trahissaient rien, ne signifiaient rien, l'héritier, lui, était déjà loin.

Perdu au bord d'un horizon gris, devant une mer tachée de nuages, dans un petit coin de France qu'il n'avait vu qu'en photo. Dans un petit paradis violent de simplicité. Et **lui**.

Il avait laissé ses yeux verts briller en racontant, en dépeignant leur futur paysage.

Il avait laissé les yeux verts rêver, au creux d'un après-midi pluvieux, à l'aube d'une journée ensoleillée, au fin fond d'une nuit chargées de parfums capiteux.

Il avait laissé les yeux verts l'emmener dans ce décor qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

Et ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir rêvée, leur liberté.

_Lorsque j'entends ce prélude de Bach  
Par Glen Gould, ma raison s'envole  
Et toutes ces amours qui se détraquent  
Et les chagrins lourds, les peines qu'on bricole  
Et toutes tes erreurs de zodiaque  
Et mes sautes de boussole_

Et ces notes, sur le piano blanc s'envolaient, planaient au-dessus de toute cette richesse puant le cadavre, et portaient en leur sein une lumière et une odeur qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait reconnaître. Une lumière grise et froide, une saveur de fin d'été, un peu salée, une odeur de mer.

Et la fiancée de Draco ricanait devant l'air hébétée d'une veille femme dont la joue avait été traversée par une larme fugace.

Et Draco jouait, avec fougue, et ses gestes à présent découlaient d'eux-mêmes, et la douleur commença à jaillir en petite pointes rapides sur le clavier vivant.

_Toi, les pieds dans les flaques  
Moi, et ma tête à claques  
J'ai pris les remorqueurs pour des gondoles  
Et moi, moi je traîne ma casserole_

Certains désapprouvèrent, d'un hochement de tête, d'un rictus mauvais. Certains gigotèrent sur leurs sièges, mal à l'aise. C'est vrai, après tout, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude des sentiments.

Et Draco planait dans un ciel tout vert, Draco se noyait dans une mare tilleul, Draco hurlait une plainte muette à travers ses doigts brûlants qui frappaient les touches pour mieux les caresser, les molestaient pour mieux les attendrir. Il laissait courir sur le clavier sa jeunesse fauchée en plein vol, il laissait le mal lui mettre le feu aux veines.

Dans l'assistance, la vieille dame s'effondra. Ses mains agrippèrent le sièges d'en face et sa tête baignées de larmes retomba sur sa poitrine. Les autres la regardèrent avec dégout et insistance, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se reprendre. Un sort fût lancé discrètement et son corps se raidit avant de tomber sur le sol, sans un bruit. Deux hommes en noirs vinrent l'enlever.

_Dans cette décharge de rêves en pack  
Qu'on bazarde au prix du pétrole  
Pour des cols-blancs et des corbacs  
Qui se foutent de Mozart, de Bach_

La musique augmentait, submergeant l'assemblée comme une vague, faisant frémir jusqu'au plus froid des corps. Les mains de Draco assassinaient ce piano, faisant sortir de son ventre trop rigide une plainte terrible, sublime. Il jouait les promesses et les espoirs formulés à demi-mots, il jouait les regards qui disent ce que les lèvres n'osent pas. Il jouait le désir qui enivre et la peur qui empoisone, il jouait l'aube meurtrière et les soirées éternelles.

Il jouait l'infini du ciel pendant ces nuits là, il jouait la couleur du crépuscule, le bleu de l'été et la chaleur brûlante de ces fins d'après-midi. Il jouait les rêves et les plans sur la comète, ils jouait les folle prémonitions de gamins en manque d'avenir. Il jouait l'euphorie d'une victoire qui ne pouvait pas être manquée.

Il jouait les petits bonheur du quotidien, qu'on garde au fond de l'âme, au creux de la paume et qui laissent dans la bouche le terrible goût de l'abscence. Il jouait les fou-rires partagés, il jouait les étreintes tristes et celles plus tendres dans la petite chambre. Il jouait les baisers enflammés, pleins d'Invincible.

Pour se dire qu'on est pas tout seul à avoir peur. Pour se mentir en se disant que rien ne peut arriver.

Il jouait pour les yeux verts et les mains fines, il jouait pour un sourire qui illuminait ses nuit, qui éteignait le soleil.

Il jouait parce qu'il ne pouvait faire que cela.

Il jouait parce qu'il n'y avait plus de soleil.

_J'donnerais Ray Charles, Mozart en vrac  
Ta vie en rose, mon rock'n roll  
Tous ces bémols et tous ces couacs  
Pour tes yeux dans c'prélude de Bach._

Il plaqua le dernier accords, doucement, presque tendrement. La flamme dans son regard s'en alla mourir au coin de la dernière page.

Les premiers rangs commencèrent à se lever lentement et à applaudir. Puis petit à petit toute la salle fut debout. Narcissa se mouchait bruyamment dans un carré de soie verte et Lucius criait un bravo qui sonnait faux.

La vieille dame avait été remise à sa place, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle seule semblait voir que Draco ne se levait pas.

Il ne bougeait pas. Dans son ventre les vagues venaient s'échouer contre les galets gris et ça faisait comme une mousse blanche qui lui remontait sous la langue. La houle l'étourdissait. Mais ses mains redevenues glacées vinrent se poser délicatement contre le rebord du piano, et doucement, sans même le sentir, il se leva et salua.

La foule poussa un petit cri de joie presque discret, personne n'osait exprimer plus franchement son contentement mais avant tout, ce sentiment étrange et inconnu qui les avait ébranlés un instant éait déjà oublié.

Petit à petit, le silence fût recouvré et les spectateurs quittèrent la salle plutôt bruyamment, laissant Draco se jeter dans les coulisses.

Une fois dans sa loge il ferma la porte à double tour et avança calmement vers le cabinet de toilettes. Son front était plus blême qu'à l'ordinaire et constellé de petites gouttes de sueur. Une fois devant l'assise, il se pencha lentement, et presque machinalement, il vomit.

Serrant de toutes ses forces la petite photo pliée en quatre dans la poche de sa chemise, il se vida entièrement.

Il se laissa ensuite retomber contre la cuvette, le front reposant sur le marbre blanc et sanglota silencieusement.

Il grelottait, sanglotait et vomissait encore, et ceçi dura un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que quelques coups soient frappés à la porte, jusqu'à ce que la voix nasillarde de Pansy le fasse revenir à la réalité à grand coups de « Mais où est le petit fils prodige? ».

Il se changea rapidement, jetant ses vêtements à travers la pièces, revêtant sa robe d'occasion. La chemise blanche retomba mollement sur le bureau, libérant le petit carré de papier glacé. Une fois changé, il ne vérifia pas sa coiffure dans la glace et sortit de son pas calme et mesuré.

Son père le félicita et l'embrassa sur le front. Il ne sentit même pas la chaleur un peu humide de ses lèvres.

Et sur le bureau, dans la lumière vacillante d'un bougie, on pouvait voir un petit bout de photo déchirée, sur laquelle deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux ébouriffés par le vent se tenaient par les épaules en riant aux éclats, devant une mer étincelante de soleil.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jsais pas ce que j'ai avec la musique en ce moment mais elle me sauve je crois. Vous aussi d'ailleurs.**

**Merci de m'avoir lue, encore et malgrès tout ce que je peux vous faire endurer.**


End file.
